1. Field
The present invention relates to a trolley, and particularly, but not exclusively to a supermarket shopping trolley (commonly known in the United States as a shopping cart).
2. State of the Art
When shopping at a supermarket, the items to be purchased are typically placed within a trolley and taken to a point of sale terminal where a cashier scans each item in turn to record the sale. The items must be removed from the trolley and presented to the cashier in turn so that each item can be recorded separately, and so that the total cost of all items purchased can be calculated. Once the sale has been recorded, the items must then be returned to the trolley for subsequent transport to a car, for example.
The above process requires a considerable time at the point of sale with the result that long queues of shoppers can often develop, which can be a problem, particularly for shoppers with young children and babies. In addition, it may be necessary to return one or more items if the shopper does not have enough money to pay for the items.